


Моральный облик строителя кираизма

by ileana (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: Появляется как-то в штабе полиции бог смерти. Не просто так, а для дела.





	Моральный облик строителя кираизма

Когда стало ясно, что всё решено и никакие новые предложения и идеи ничего по большому счету не изменят в планах Ягами-старшего и Ягами-младшего, осталось только жалеть о том, что всё складывается как-то нехорошо — с этим обменом жизни на глаза, правилом тринадцати дней, указаниями от Киры и так далее, — да еще рассматривать украдкой чудище, которое, получается, будет теперь обитать в штабе. Вид второго бога смерти не стал для полицейских — всех, кроме, наверное, бедняги Моги, который первым увидел его с утра, — большой неожиданностью. Да, Рюук — а нового шинигами, как далеко не сразу смог выяснить Мацуда, звали именно так, — был похож на старушку Рэм меньше, чем можно было подумать заранее, но всё-таки у них было много общего. Рост, фигура, костлявость, манера торчать посреди комнаты с безучастным видом и неуловимое ощущение холодной отделенности, отграниченности от человеческой суеты.

— Да, чуть не забыл, — пробормотал Лайт. Отошел в сторону, взял какой-то лежащий на столе пакет и достал оттуда яблоко. Показал его богу смерти: — Будешь?

— А то! — Рюук еще шире расплылся в ухмылке. А может, это только казалось так.

Лайт аккуратно кинул яблоко в сторону шинигами, тот без труда поймал его и начал есть. Впрочем, ушло у него на одно яблоко секунд пять, не больше. Еще бы, с такими-то зубищами!

— Что-то я не понимаю, — сказал Мацуда, — что это за заморочка с яблоками. Почему вы тогда Рэм о них спрашивали, она еще сказала, что боги смерти ничего не едят.

— Кира когда-то отправил послание, — объяснил Лайт, — через предсмертные записки преступников. «Боги смерти любят яблоки». Сейчас, конечно, и так всё понятно, но все-таки это лишнее доказательство того, что человек, от которого прилетел этот бог смерти, — действительно Кира. Тот самый, первый, не подставное лицо вроде Хигути. — Сказав это, он бросил Рюуку еще одно яблоко. Тот от добавки не отказывался.

— А-а… — Мацуда почесал в затылке, осмысливая новую информацию. — И почему эти боги смерти вечно обо всём молчат? Рэм ничего толком не сказала, а потом вообще взяла и исчезла… Из-за этого мы так и не узнали, как это вышло, что Хигути на время заменил Киру…

— Ну, значит, такие у них порядки, — пожал плечами Лайт, — не вмешиваться в человеческие дела и не говорить лишнего.

— Не вмешиваться, значит, — Мацуда мрачно посмотрел на бога смерти. Собирается заграбастать полжизни шефа Ягами и при этом не хочет, видите ли, вмешиваться. — Эй, Рюук!

— Да? — отозвался тот. Полицейские тоже с интересом посмотрели на Мацуду, желая знать, что же ему понадобилось спросить у бога смерти. Мацуда почувствовал себя неуютно, как всегда, когда на полпути понимал, что делает очередную глупость и не более того, но всё же решил договорить задуманное:

— Какая связь между шинигами и песком? Зачем может быть нужно кому-то из вас принести куда-то песок, или подкинуть, или улететь и оставить после себя песок?

— Песок? Ну-у… В мире смерти всё из песка, — кажется, эта тема для Рюука не была запретной, и он был не против поболтать. — Но не думаю, чтобы кому-то было нужно его куда-то приносить. Скорее уж какой-нибудь другой предмет рассыпался в пыль. Может, и сам бог смерти, если его потом не видели. Ну или что-нибудь еще.

— Вот как… — не очень-то веселый это был ответ. — Лайт, а ты тоже так думал, что Рэм умерла? Эй, Рюук, а отчего это бывает?

— Я рассматривал такую возможность, — сказал Лайт, холодно глядя на шинигами, а может, и не на него, но, во всяком случае, мимо Мацуды. Рюук тем временем выслушал вопрос, но ответил уклончиво:

— Всякое бывает. Вообще-то мы бессмертные, но и на старуху бывает проруха, — и коротко засмеялся, неизвестно по какому поводу. Мацуда предпочел бы верить, что это было не злорадство в отношении покойницы Рэм.

Несколько секунд в номере стояло молчание, даже Мацуда не мог придумать, что сказать, чтобы развеять обстановку. Потом вдруг опять заговорил Лайт, сейчас снова стоявший рядом с отцом:

— Рюук, ты будешь участвовать в штурме убежища. Раз уж вы не совсем бессмертные, я должен задать один вопрос… Тебе это ничем не грозит? Тебя ведь, надеюсь, нельзя застрелить, взорвать и так далее?

— Ничем, — снова ухмыльнулся шинигами. — Пусть стреляют и взрывают сколько хотят. Вред от этого будет только вам.

— А какая, собственно, разница? — вмешался в этот милый разговор Айзава. — Если он согласился на это ради Киры, нам-то какое дело? Мы-то рискуем своими жизнями из-за того, что они разбрасывают тетрадки где ни попадя!

— Не стоит ни на кого валить вину за «разбрасывание тетрадок», — Ягами-старший вернулся к своей больной теме. Лайт, однако, решил на этом внимание не заострять и ответил на вопрос прямо:

— А разница такая, что этот бог смерти, как бы он ни старался помалкивать, может быть важным свидетелем. Он единственный, кто знает Киру и кого при этом знаем мы. Если мы пошлем его в какое-нибудь опасное место и он погибнет, это будет просто… неэкономно. А еще… Это, в конце концов, личный бог смерти самого Киры. По-вашему, если мы его не убережем, Кира нам не отомстит?

Реакция Рюука на эти слова была неожиданной для всех. Кроме разве что Лайта — или Лайт просто скрывал свои чувства, пока все остальные удивленно таращились на шинигами. Потому что тот засмеялся. Да нет, не засмеялся — заржал как сумасшедший. Это выглядело жутковато, потому что казалось, что еще минута такого хохоталова — и он просто рассыплется в тот самый мертвый песочек, о котором недавно шла речь, древние кости и обвитые вокруг содрогающегося от смеха тела кожаные ремешки не выдержат нагрузки и развалятся.

— Не отомстит, значит, — медленно сказал Лайт, когда хохот стих. Лицо его странно искривилось, будто он пытался сдержать улыбку, но в голосе звучала неподдельная горечь. — Ну и подонок же тогда твой Кира!


End file.
